I Luv U, Seme!
by amyrfa95
Summary: A C-Clown fanfic. RomexKangjun. Seorang seme selalunya bakal jatuh cinta sama seorang uke yang cantik. tetapi tidak kepada Rome karena dia sudah jatuh hati dengan seorang seme sepertinya. Adakah Rome bisa menerima jodohnya itu?


Title: I Love U, Seme!

Author: Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Cast: KangJun

Yu Barom

Kim Hyunil Ray

Category: Yaoi, shounen-ai, etc…

Disclaimer: all the characters are not belong to me. I just borrowed illegally from #YedangEntertainment and #Cclown.

Warning: epep ini tersangatlah geje, typos bertaburan, susunan kata hancur berderai, bahasa gak enak dan kekurangan emosi saat membaca. Maklum author tidak sempurna. Cerita ini sudah dari awal saya katakan tersangatlah aneh. So, no excuses to flame me or to bla bla bla.

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED, CRITICS? GET LOST!**

-MULA-

Namaku Yu Barom. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilkan dengan gelaran Rome. Ya, seperti kota Rome yang sangat kukuh dan hebat, aku merupakan seorang pria yang keren, protektif dan seorang lelaki atau lebih tepatnya lagi merupakan seorang seme yang sejati.

Aku hanya meminati namja-namja manis dan imut sebagai peneman waktu lapangku. aku juga merupakan seorang namja yang mempunyai banyak peminat yeoja di kuliah sehingga para namja iri separuh mati denganku. Bukan sekadar yeoja, malah perhatian uke-uke kegatalan juga diragut oleh aku tanpa perlu usaha. Hebatkan. Ya, untung saja dengan latar belakangku sebagai anak orang kaya yang membesar di Australia. Oleh itu, bahasa Inggeris ku sangat bagus. Last but not least, aku tersangatlah tampan.

Aku merupakan seorang siswa jurusan musik di sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul. Di kuliah, aku menjadi center perhatian para yeoja dan uke-uke yang dahagakan nikmat sentuhan kasih sang suami. Mereka malah membandingkan ketampananan ku dengan Jung Yonghwa ataupun Lee Hongki. Tidak kurang juga ada para yeoja yang sanggup melakukan breast implant untuk kelihatan seperti Hyorin Sistar semata-mata untuk menarik perhatianku. Pernah sekali seorang uke murahan tidak silapku namanya dirahasiakan mengedit gambar telanjangnya dan memberikan gambar itu ke aku. ahh, sudah jelas badan telanjang itu bukan badan jantannya melainkan aktris porno Jepang, Maria Ozawa. Dasar sinting. Ya, bukan salahnya memang, karna manusia dengan mudahnya menjadi tidak waras apabila terlalu mengikut nafsu. Sebab itu manusia dikurniakan otak 2 + 1 dengan akal pikiran.

Walaupun mereka semua berusaha sehingga ke titisan darah terakhir untuk mendapatkan cinta berahi milikku tetapi tiada siapapun antara mereka berhasil. Bukannya aku jual mahal tetapi aku seorang seme yang sudah serik untuk jatuh cinta. Oke, aku ceritakan ke kalian.

Pada suatu masa dahulu (lebey) terdapat seorang seme yang ganteng (itu aku) dan seorang uke yang bernama Ray sedang bermadu kasih. Waduh waduh… aku lebey ya ngomongnya kaya sedang berpuisi. Lupakan! Ray itu adalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir yang pernah aku cintai. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi seme terbaik buatnya tetapi segala pengorbananku dijelek-jelekin olehnya. Kapan-kapan dia memerlukan seks maka dia memanggilku dan kapan-kapan dia ngga membutuhkan serviceku lantas dia membiarkan aku seperti anjing kurap yang dipandang jelek. Ray itu adalah contoh uke kegatalan junior yang hole-nya kembang kedut ngga jelas. Dalam otaknya kepikiran seks terus.

Lalu aku bertemu pula dengan seorang uke yang sangat imut dan cantik bernama Lee Minwoo. Aku memanggilnya dengan gelaran T.K yang bermaksud TopKid. Dia seorang penggemar musik rap sama seperti aku tetapi sikapnya persis gadis-gadis polos yang tidak pernah melihat junior namja dewasa bersaiz 6 inci. Sangat suci sehingga aku jadi malu untuk mengajaknya kencan. (takut dibilang cowok tidak punya pedoman) tapi perkiraanku meleset karna T.K bahkan seorang mantan pelacur yang sudah ditebuk hancur hole-nya sejak dia berumur 8 tahun dan sekarang usianya 19, itu berarti dia sudah menceburkan diri dalam industri pelacuran sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. AYE KAGAK BISA TERIMA. KAGAK! T.K itu merupakan contoh uke jijik yang berkerja dengan menjual tubuh semata-mata untuk uang.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Kangjun. But wait… dia bukan seorang uke imut tetapi dia seorang seme yang ngga kalah sejati seperti aku. kita berteman baik sehingga status teman menjadi pacaran. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Well aku bakalan ceritakan.

_FLASHBACK_

Aku bertemu Kangjun sewaktu secara tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya sehingga menyebabkan dia terjatuh kedalam kolam. Karna Kangjun ini ngga bisa berenang jadi aku memutuskan diri untuk terjun kedalam air untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aku berenang untuk mendapatkan tubuh Kangjun yang sedari tadi berteriak tidak jelas. Aku meragut pinggang Kangjun dan dia refleks menoleh kearah wajahku sehingga menyebabkan kedua mata kami saling bertatapan selama lebih kurang 2 menit. (gak masuk akal -_-) aku gak sadar berapa lama tetapi yang aku tahu tubuhku serta tubuhnya hampir tenggelam di dalam air yang tersangatlah dalam itu. Setelah lebih kurang 5 menit bergelut di dalam air akhirnya pihak bomba dan penyelamat berhasil menyelamatkan aku sama Kangjun. *_kelopak mawar berguguran sana sini._

Setelah berhasil diselamatkan aku dan Kangjun dibawa kedalam _ambulance _ untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pakaian kami berdua sudah basah dan akibat takut dijangkiti kuman pihak perubatan menyarankan kami untuk tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali handuk yang disediakan pihak ambulance.

Dan disinilah aku sama Kangjun duduk berhadapan separuh telanjang di dalam sebuah ambulance. Aku memerhatikan tubuh Kangjun yang sedikit tan dibandingkan dengan aku, muscle yang tidak terlalu jelas dang TING! Dia pasti seorang uke. Tebakku dalam hati. Aku mengamati wajah serta tubuh milik Kangjun. wajahnya ternyata sangat maskulin, kedua nipple berwarna coklat kehitaman yang menonjol keras akibat kedinginan serta abs samar-samar yang menambahkan lagi kesan seksi Kangjun.

Tanpa disedari mata aku sekali lagi bertatapan dengan mata Kangjun. Lho, ini berarti Kangjun tau aku lagi nge-scan tubuh telanjang miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kangjun menjadi salah tingkah atau jangan-jangan Kangjun takut jika dia ditangkap basah karna dia juga sedang nge-scan tubuh milikku juga. Kelihatannya kita berdua memang mengendap dan mengagumi tubuh masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba ambulance van tersebut bergoncang akibat melanggar bonggol jalan sontak membuat tubuh kekar Kangjun terdorong di atas tubuhku. Kami saling berpelukan selama tempoh ambulance van itu lagi nipple milik Kangjun betul-betul menghadap kedua mataku dan ada kalanya nipple Kangjun menyapu batang hidungku dan sontak membuatku bergidik geli. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Junior milikku nampaknya sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Kangjun agar aku dapat memberikan Junior ku ruang untuk berdiri dengan sempurna.

Aku lihat wajah Kangjun yang berubah kecewa.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

Tanyaku polos sedangkan Kangjun masih diposisi melihat bonjolan kecil di bahagian bawah pusarnya yang masih terlindung disebalik handuk kecil milik Kangjun. TING!sekarang aku mengerti kenapa wajah Kangjun berubah kecewa sejak aku mendorongnya tadi. Ternyata dia juga bernafsu seperti aku. aku sontak memberanikan diri untuk mengelus perut ratanya. Kangjun bergidik geli dan sepertinya dia menyukai belaian lembut milik ku. Tanganku mula menjalar ke arah sepasang nipple _Ferrero Rocher _miliknya.

"eughh…" Desah Kangjun sebaik sahaja aku memilin sepasang nipple nya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Permisi tuan, kita sudah sampai ke rumah sakit." Seorang pegawai perubatan bersuara kearah kami dan beberapa detik kemudian ambulance juga turut berhenti.

"Ahhh…" Keluhku kecewa. Padahal aku baru aja ingin bersenang-senangan dengan pangeran Ganteng bernama Kangjun itu. "Ya tuhan… nasib sial apa ini?" gerutuku.

,

,

,

Di rumah sakit kami disuruh menunggu di ruangan patient untuk mengambil obat. Sebelum itu pihakrumah sakit menghadiahkan kami sepasang kaos patient yang sungguh jelek bentuknya. Sesekali aku menoleh kearah Kangjun yang duduk sejajar denganku tetapi masih di bangku yang sama. Ku tenung Kangjun dari hujung rambut ke hujung tapak kaki, hatiku mula bergoncang. Sesekali Kangjun juga menoleh kearah aku sambil tersenyum manis. Ku lihat bibir _Cadburry _itu menyungging dan semakin merekah seperti diminta untuk di-blowjob.

"Terima kasih karna telah menyelamatkan aku barusan. Kalau gak ada kamu pasti aku sudah meninggal." Ucap Kangjun memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, salahku juga kerana menabruk kamu." Balasku gentle seperti seorang seme yang sedang membujuk sang uke yang rapuh keperjakannya.

"Hey… bagaimana aku harus membalas jasamu." Risau Kangjun.

"Kamu bisa membalas jasaku dengan menjadi temanku." Jeratku kepada Kangjun.

"Kalau itu aku juga mau kok." Balas Kangjun menerima pelawaanku untuk menjadi sahabatnya.

Ternyata Kangjun itu seorang uke yang polos juga. Tidakkah dia sadar kalau aku hanya memerangkapnya sahaja supaya aku bisa menjamah pantat basahnya. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak berhasil untuk untuk merasai segala nikmat yang tersedia dia atas tubuh namja imut itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia yang akan merayu separuh nyawa meminta untuk dirogol. Aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit aja.

"Oh, ia terlanjur kita berkenalan sesampainya aku lupa memperkenal namaku. Aku Barom. Kamu?" Tanya ku mengorak langkah.

"Aku Kangjun. panggil Jun aja udah cukup." Jawabnya polos.

Semakin melihat raut wajahnya semakin aku jatuh cinta. Walaupun dia tidak secantik T.K maupun Ray yang mempunyai wajah yang lembut seperti perawan tetapi sesuatu tentang wajah maskulinnya yang membuat libidoku tergoda.

"Kamu manis." Godaku sambil menatap Kangjun dengan penuh keseksian.

"Manis? Apa maksudmu." Gerutu Kangjun menuntut jawaban.

"Ya manis seperti gula." Godaku seduktif.

"_Wait!_ Kamu pasti bersangka bahawa aku ini seorang uke gampang yang ikhlas di korek pantatnya hanya kerana dipuji manis seperti Goo Hara. Kamu silap! Dan jangan kerana aku redha nipple ku dicubit-cubit oleh kamu tidak bermakna aku seorang uke."

Kangjun memorgokiku penuh emosi dengan sekali napas. Mataku tidak berkelip. Apa maksudnya bahawa dia bukan seorang uke.

"J-jadi k-kamu…"

"Aku seorang seme Barom. Aku seorang seme sejati yang sentiasa menjadi mangsa _sex-harrassment." _Ucap Kangjun memotong perkataanku.

.

.

.

Sumpah saat ini benak ku bercelaru. Ya tuhan… maafkan aku karna telah menodai nipple seorang seme sepertiku… masih layakkah aku untuk menjadi penduduk surgamu…ya tuhan…

Aku merasa jijik sekali dengan kedua tangan milikku ini. Tangan yang telah memilin milik seorang seme yang tidak berdosa. Sepatutnya tangan ini dicipta untuk merobek isi pantat para uke dan membuat mereka berteriak histeris tetapi sekarang apa yang sudah aku lakukan…? Ya tuhan, cobaan apa ini?

"Barom Hyung!"

Aku mendengar seseorang telah berteriak namaku. Aku menoleh pandangan ku kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya aku setelah melihat sosok yang memanggil namaku.

"Hyung, bukankah aku harus membalas jasamu, iya kan? Aku harus berteman denganmu, iya kan?" soal Kangjun atau lebih tepatnya menuntut.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Teman aku makan yuk." Perintah Kangjun.

Walaupun baru beberapa jam berstatus teman sama aku anak ini sudah berani memerintah. Seenak jidatnya dia menyuruh aku membuntutinnya layaknya seorang _bodyguard. _Apa Kangjun pikir dia itu Sistar Hyolyn atau T-Ara Hyomin yang dengan tanpa perintah pun aku siap untuk menjilat uterusnya. Dasar anak kecelaruan identitas.

.

.

.

Setelah sebulan aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai sahabat Kangjun, aku menjadi sangat akrab seperti pasangan kekasih. Aku senang sekali melayan sikap nakal Kangjun yang cukup menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. Walaupun dia mengaku seorang seme, tetapi aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sewaktu berdekatan dengannya. Detak jantungku sentiasa berdenyut laju, adrenalin tubuhku memecut, hormonku meliar ngedance lincah tarian I GOT A BOY setiap kali aku melihat sosok Kangjun.

Sepertinya situasi yang aku bayangin barusan akan menjadi realiti kerana sosok Kangjun sekarang ini benar-benar sedang menghampiriku. Kangjun sangat seksi dari kejauhan dengan singlet lobang-lobang dan jeans koyak di paha. Lenggok tubuhnya ketika berjalan tak tumpah seperti hero di dalam wayang Green Lantern yang baru habis ditembak sangat menggoncang pundi kencingku.

Dilihat dari wajahnya seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hyung… aku mahu bunuh diri..hiks… hiks… a-aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup hyung…" Tangis Kangjun selayaknya seorang uke dan menempel di dada bidang ku.

"Kamu tahu hyung, aku baru aja ditipu seorang uke manis mantre." Sambung Kangjun lagi.

"Ya… Sabar. Ingat tuhan Jun! Ingat tuhan!" Ucapku panik.

"Habis semua uang simpanan yang aku kumpul untuk umrah. Semuanya habis." Tangis Kangjun.

Yang benar anak ini. Uang simpanan untuk pergi umrah seharusnya datang dari sumber yang halal bukan hasil bayaran selepas melakukan seks. Aku tau selama ini Kangjun punya banyak uang hasil dari menggoda uke-uke dan yeoja malah selebritas gila seks. Sebut aja Key, Sungjong, Jiyeon atau Dasom semuanya puas setelah habis diservis Kangjun. Aku juga pernah diajak Kangjun untuk melacur sepertinya dan aku melakukannya sekali. Waktu itu nasib ku baik karna orang yang membeli aku seorang selebritas cowok. Dalam benak fikiranku sudah terbayang wajah uke seperti Song Joongki atau Lee Hyun Woo yang bisa meragut iman para seme. Tapi perkiraan ku meleset apabila melihat sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur bukanlah figura uke-uke tsundere malah sosok seme cakep berotot berurat!

Selebritas yang bernama Wooyoung dari group 2PM itu terus menerjah kearahku sehingga membuat tubuh ku tercampak di dinding hotel. Setelah itu selebritas itu mengoyak kaos serta celana dengan sekali tarik dan langsung melahap junior ku tanpa belas kasihan. Setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi trauma dan hidup dalam ketakutan. Mana tidaknya hampir 2 minggu aku tidak dapat berjalan gara-gara juniorku yang dikocok dengan sepenuh tenaga batinnya. Apa dia pikir junior ku ini dumbell. Sejak dari itu aku menjadi serik untuk menjadi gigolo lagi.

"Hyung, lho kenapa mengelamun jadinya?" Ucap Kangjun sambil mengibas jarinya dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"Hyung tidak kenapa-napa…" balas ku meyakinkannya.

"Hyung tolongin aku dong." Ucap Kangjun atau lebih tepatnya merayu.

"Tolong apa? Kalau kamu mau minta pertolongan, ya ngomong aja." Balasku selayaknya seorang seme yang peka.

"Tolong mendengar curhat aku hyung… hiks…" Tangis Kangjun sambil merapatkan dadaku dengan jidatnya.

Aku mengusap surai Kangjun dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang bertujuan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berserabut gara-gara uangnya lesap ditipu oleh seorang uke. Aku juga menasihati Kangjun agar sentiasa berwaspada sewaktu berkenalan dengan para uke kerana tidak semua uke itu polos seperti di dalam mana-mana yaoi fan fiction EXO. Ya, sebagai seorang hyung aku harus menasihati dongsaengnya supaya tidak terjerat dengan kata-kata manis seorang uke dan sebagai seorang seme yang berpendidikan aku mengajarkannya bagaimana untuk membezakan uke yang tsundere dengan uke yang solehah.

.

'

.  
>Arloji menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Kangjun masih tetap di kamarku sejak kejadian tadi siang. katanya mau menginap karna dia bilang dia mungkin bisa bunuh diri dengan memakan painkiller jika harus sendirian dikamar. Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya masalah jika Kangjun harus menetap malah aku senang karna aku dapat berduaan dengannya. Jujur aku katakan, ada ruang yang spesial buat Kangjun didalam hatiku. Aku tau aku mungkin mencintainya. Tetapi, pernyataan bahwa dia seorang seme sejati yang hanya meminati uke-uke imut merupakan penghalang bagi ku untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi seorang pencinta sejenis tetapi aku cukup bingung karna aku sudah jatuh cinta sama seorang seme sedangkan diriku sendiri seorang seme! Bisakah seorang seme mencintai seme yang lain dan adakah wajib jika seorang seme harus jatuh cinta dengan sang uke aja. Ahh! Aku bingung.<p>

Aku melirik tubuh Kangjun yang sedang terlelap diatas kasurku. Wajahnya cukup tenang sehingga aku yang melihat menjadi dipikir-pikir tingkahnya emang sangat menggemaskan seperti anak-anak kecil yang imut dan polos. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya dan kuusap lembut surai hitam itu.

"Jun-ah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin hyung bilang sama kamu." Ucapku kepada Kangjun walaupun aku tau sang empunya badan sedang tidur.

"Apa kau bisa menganggap hyung lebih dari seorang teman? Seperti pacar atau apa?" Sambungku sambil jariku masih mengelus permukaan kulit Kangjun.

"Hihihi… Sudah jelas jawabannya tidak bisa, iya kan? Kita berdua seme. Masa sih seorang seme berpacaran sama seme juga. Tapi, aku sanggup untuk terus kekal dengan status temanmu asalkan aku dapat menatap wajah tampanmu." Ucapku panjang tanpa ku sedar wajahku sudah semakin hampir dengan wajah Kangjun.

"APA KAMU BILANG HYUNG!" Ucap Kangjun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi mungkin efek kaget setelah mendengar curhat hatiku yang paling dalam barusan.

"Jun-ah! Bukankah kamu sepatutnya tidur?!" teriakku.

"Jun tadinya sedang berangan digoda Ren Nu'est. Masa sih dibilang tidur." Bentak Kangjun sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Jadi kamu dengar curhat hyung barusan?" Soalku sedikit ragu.

"Ya aku dengar semuanya. Adakah itu benar hyung?" Ucap Kangjun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa disedari semburat merah mekar di pipi Kangjun.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan aku lagi terhadap Kangjun. baiklah aku siap untuk mengungkap walaupun aku harus menerima kenyataan yang aku bakal ditolak. Setidaknya aku bisa membuang perasaan sesak yang membelenggu diriku sejak pertama kali melihat Kangjun.

"Ya Jun. Hyung mengaku yang hyung sangat mencintai Jun." Ucapku tanpa ragu. Mukaku menjadi panas dan aku yakin tona nya sudah merah seperti tomat.

…

Tiada jawaban dari Kangjun malah dia hanya melongo dihadapanku.

"Jun?" Panggilku sekedar untuk menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

Kangjun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari tanganku yang melambai-lambai dihadapan wajah patungnya. Setelah itu dia langsung salah tingkah dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Hening, tiada ucapan selamat malam atau sekadar bye Kangjun malah pergi meninggalkan rumahku seperti orang yang dipukau. Jalannya pelan dan wajahnya begitu poker face malah melebihi poker face-nya Lady Gaga.

.

.

.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi karna aku tidak tahu kemana Kangjun pergi setelah meninggalkan rumahku. Sudah kucari sosok Kangjun dirumahnya tetapi dia sepertinya tidak pulang ke rumah. Udahlah malam ini hujan lagi ditambah pula dengan petir. Kemana sebenarnya anak ini menghilang? Apa mungkin Kangjun diculik sama preman gila seks dan kemudian hole-nya disumbat timun atau jangan-jangan sejurus selepas keluar dari rumahku Kangjun terus disambar petir sehingga tubuhnya mejadi abu-abu. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya. Ya tuhan… apa sebegitu besar dosa hambamu itu sehingga kamu membalasnya seperti itu. Omelku dalam hati.

Aku coba untuk mencari Kangjun di sebuah café kegemaran kami di kota. Aku ingat Kangjun memang gemar minum kopi saat hujan. Aku pernah beberapa kali meredah hujan bareng sama Kangjun semata-mata untuk memenuhi kemahuannya minum kopi. Aku sangat menyukai americano manakala Kangjun pula gemar espresso. Sehingga teman kita yang lain menggelar kita 'esprecano couple'. Ya, jika 'Monday Couple' selalu punya moment setiap senin. Aku dan Kangjun berperanan sebagai 'Esprecano Couple' sudah tentulah momentnya di café.

Seperti yang dijangka, aku menemukan sosok mungil Kangjun sedang menghirup kopi sambil matanya menatap permukaan meja dengan tatapan yang sukar dibaca. Secara perlahan atau lebih tepatnya berhati-hati aku mendekati Kangjun. sekadar untuk memberi jas milikku karna sekarang ini Kangjun hanya memakai kaos nipis dan basah. Dia pasti kedinginan sekali. Aku sangat yakin karena dilihat dari bulu-bulu di tangannya yang berdiri. Pasti nipple-nya sedang keras. Gumam ku dalam hati.

"Astaga Jun… kamu pasti kedinginan. Ini ambil jasku." Ucapku sambil berpura-pura kaget.

"Terima Kasih ya hyung. Tapi kalau aku ambil jas kamu nanti kamu pula kesejukan." Balas Kangjun sambil membungkus dirinya dengan jas merah itu.

Selepas itu hening menjemput kami. Aku hanya mampu menatap lantai karna aku jadi malu karena sedari tadi mata Kangjun tidak lepas dari menatap aku. ya, aku tau lah kaos ku ini basah sehingga jelas ternampak otot-otot tubuhku tapi masa sih Kangjun terpikat dengan otot cowok. Dia kan seorang seme.

"Hyung. Kamu genit sekali." Tiba-tiba Kangjun memecah keheningan dengan menuduhku genit. Emang aku genit apa?

"Kok aku genit? Kamu itu kaya uke tsundere tau ngga? Pura-pura tidur segala." Balas ku tidak kalah pedas. Tapi bukan namanya Kangjun kalau tidak menyerang balas dua lipat lagi pedas.

"Uke tsundere kamu bilang! Oh… mungkin sebab itu kamu jadi terpikat sama aku, hyung."

Aku hanya menatap tajam Kangjun sedangkan dia hanya menatapku nakal. Mungkin dia tahu aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyemburnya lagi.

"Dasar mesum." Gumamku sendiri tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Kangjun.

"Mesum. Kalau gitu kenapa hyung ngga terus aja rogol aku." Sambung Kangjun tetapi kedengaran seperti sebuah cabaran buatku.

"Kamu telah mencabar seorang Yu Barom, Jun. akan ku buktiin kepada kamu!" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Aku menarik tangan Kangjun dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sunyi dan gelap. mujur aja hujan sudah berhenti.

"Kamu ngapain hyung?" Tanya Kangjun tetapi jelas bingung di wajahnya.

"Buktiin kepada kamu." Bisik ku di telinga Kangjun.

Kangjun bergidik geli semasa aku menggigit kecil telinga. Aku merapatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya lalu aku mencium- bukan itu bukan ciuman tetapi aku sepertinya sedang melahap bibir Kangjun seperti seorang om mesum ketagihan vagina.

"Ahhhggg" Kangjun mendesah setelah mendapat lip service dariku. Dapat aku rasakan dadanya yang naik turun ditambah wajahnya yang memerah. Kangjun pasti kehabisan nafas.

Setelah itu aku memusingkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok, aku lantas menanggalkan celananya sehingga menampakkan butt-nya yang gebu. Bukan niatku untuk menyedapkan Kangjun dengan layanan kasarku tetapi lebih kepada mengajar itu anak supaya tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan.

Aku menatap butthole Kangjun dengan perasaan yang penuh dendam. Dan tanpa kewarasanku sebagai seorang pria yang beriman, dengan sekali cobaan aku berjaya memasukkan empat jariku kedalam hole virgin Kangjun.

"AHHHHH…..! HA! HA! H…. YOOOOONNGG!" teriak Kangjung sangat kuat. Aku tahu dia pasti kesakitan.

Aku seperti kerasukan setan. Aku memasukkan tanganku dengan lebih dalam dan menggali-gali segala lendir di pantat Kangjun. Kangjun yang sudah seperti orang yang tidak sedarkan diri mula menerima segala perbuatan keji ku terhadapnya.

"Hyuuuung…. Hisap pantat ku… aku mohon…" Kangjun merayu ke aku.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang berlendir dan sedikit berdarah. Aku puas sekali. Rasanya sudah hancur pantat Kangjun aku kerjain.

"Boleh… tapi kamu harus menjadi pacarku." Bisik ku ke telinga Kangjun.

"Aku sudi. Cepat hyung hisap bibir… hiisap bibir pantatku." Desah Kangjun lagi.

"Aku ngga mau." Godaku. Sekadar mau melihat apa reaksinya.

"fuck me hyung, tolong! robek pantatku menjadi dua hyung, aku mohon!" Racau Kangjun semasa aku meremas holenya.

Aku menatap wajah yang sedang kesakitan itu lalu aku mengecup bibirnya intens.

"Junnie. Aku bukan sekadar bisa menghisap tapi aku juga bisa melombong emas sekitar g-spot mu." Bisik ku seduktif ditelinganya. Aku menarik tanganku yang sedari tadi ku mainkan di-hole-nya. Aku melihat ekspresi Kangjun yang berubah kecewa setelah aku membebaskan tanganku dari hole miliknya.

"Yak hyung, kenapa berhenti? Ayo rim me!" Kangjun mendesak sambil menarik kaos ku. Ekspresinya semasa meminta untuk di-fuck begitu imut. Kangjun sangat menggemaskan.

Aku memakaikan kembali celana Kangjun yang sudah aku luncut barusan. Aku merapikan kaosnya yang berdebu akibat daripada terkena dinding tembok. Aku mengusap surai hitam Kangjun sambil memajukan wajahku di hadapan wajahnya lalu berbisik

"Aku tidak tega jika kau harus meninggal karena kekasaranku. Aku tidak tega untuk membuat orang yang aku cinta berteriak tidak jelas. Aku juga tidak tega jika harus fuck kamu disini. Jun, Ayo kita entot-entot di kamarmu…"

Dapat aku lihat senyuman yang mengembang indah di wajah Kangjun. tiada semburat merah atau kesalahan tingkah sejurus aku mengatakan keinginanku terhadapnya. Tetapi, jelas keterujaan di matanya.

"A-aku mau!" Teriak Kangjun sembari menarik tanganku. Kami berlari-larian karena masing-masing di antara kami tidak sabar untuk memperkosa dan diperkosa. Perjalanan yang mengambil masa 20 menit bisa disingkatkan menjadi 5 menit ke rumahnya.

_Flashback off_

Ya, itulah kisahku ketika pertama kali bertemu Kangjun. Pertemuan yang tidak dijangka tetapi sangat dirancang dengan penuh sistematik. Dari orang asing dan menjadi sahabat dan seterusnya menjadi kekasih dan berakhir di ranjang. Kisah cinta yang bagiku sebuah keajaiban karena bisa membuatku mencintai seorang seme yang cakep dan astaga tidak dapat aku bayangin gimana jadinya sewaktu aku nge-fuck nya nanti.

Ya aku masih menanti dengan sabar di ranjang milik Kangjun dengan tubuhku hanya berbalut selimut. Kangjun masih dikamar mandi sekadar untuk menghangatin tubuhnya aja selepas terkena hujan tadi.

"Hyung."

"Ya sayang."

Balasku kepada Kangjun yang sekarang berada di sebelahku dengan tubuh nakednya selepas keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku memandangi wajah basahnya dan tanpa membuang masa dan tanpa foreplay aku terus membungkam wajahku di pantatnya. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi terus menghirup cairan di pantatnya seperti sedang menghirup sup jamur yang penuh krim sebelum Kangjun menampar wajahku dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa Jun? kamu tidak nyaman?" Tanya ku sekadar mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Tidak hyung. Sepertinya aku mau berak. Permisi hyung aku ke toilet dulu ya." Balas Kangjun sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup hole-nya. Selepas beberapa menit aku mendengar desahan Kangjun di kamar mandi dan tidak lama kemudian bunyi _flush _berirama seiring dengan aromaterapi yang menuntup total seleraku untuk menjamah tubuh Kangjun. hasilnya Kangjun kekal virgin sehingga malam ini.

-FINISH-


End file.
